


Ángeles

by fanficchallenges



Series: Reto del Abecedario [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, light noncon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puede tratar de negarse todo cuanto quiera, pero tarde o temprano Lucifer se hará paso a través de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángeles

**Author's Note:**

> A de ÁNGELES - Reto del Abecedario

Ángeles

Catapulta el espíritu hacia el exterior librándose de la jaula, todo él hecho un haz de luz brillante, como fuera antaño. Una vez más, abraza esa sensación de libertad que casi había olvidado, dejando atrás la oscuridad que le había sido impuesta.

La tierra se cierne ante sus retinas ansiosas y alcanza a presenciar las siluetas de dos hombres que no pudieron más que cerrar los ojos ante su esplendorosa presencia.

Y allí se encuentra él: Sam Winchester, su recipiente.

Conoce de él desde hace siglos y allí está encorvado ante su incorpórea aparición, con esos ojos humanos suyos mirando sin ver. Siente la tentación de tomarlo, pero bien sabe que necesita ser invitado para poder morar dentro de su cuerpo.

A su lado se encuentra el hermano mayor, a quien adivina como recipiente de Miguel.

Siente arcadas al recordar aquel momento en el cual la fiera espada del arcángel, la viva imagen de papá, lo retó y acabó por desterrarlo a los recovecos del averno.  
El sentimiento de Lucifer se torna ambiguo y la ira deja un hueco a una latente sensación de melancolía y frustración que los de su especie no están acostumbrados a experimentar.

Si algo lo diferenciaba de los demás soldaditos de Dios, era el hecho de ser el querubín que cantaba nanas a su padre y ser el favorito, el más bello, aquel que se sentaba junto al trono de oro, a su vera.

Era el portador de Luz, mucho más que una máquina diseñada para cumplir La Palabra sin objeciones.

Cayó por rebelarse, por criticar concienzudamente al ser humano, por envidiar al ser imperfecto y pecador que mordió la manzana del Edén…  
Lucifer quisiera acariciar el cuerpo de Sam y cantarle al oído para así poder convencerle, pero una fuerza más poderosa que la suya lo aparta de su recipiente de carne.

Sin la oportunidad de poder entablar contacto con Sam, Lucifer huye, su fulgor se dispersa en la noche dejando sobre tierra los cadáveres de Ruby y Lilith.

Al tiempo, consigue un recipiente que le permitiría interactuar con el mundo humano con mayor comodidad. No le cuesta demasiado embaucar a un pobre hombre que deambula cual muerto viviente por los pasillos de su lúgubre morada.

Una vez hecho con aquel cuerpo, iría a por Sammy.

Y así hace. Presentarse como un apetitoso caramelo para llamar su atención y que así le permitiera entonar su cántico embaucador.

Observa las facciones entumecidas del Winchester, posicionado lateralmente sobre aquel colchón incómodo, a través de los ojos dulces de la novia asesinada de éste.

Él la contempla como embelesado e incluso juraría que la hubiera tomado en sus brazos para apresarla por siempre.  
¡Humanos! ¡Mentes endebles!

Finalmente, tras una breve conversación, Lucifer decide mostrar la apariencia de su nuevo recipiente y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. 

Su necesidad: El permiso de Sam, la confirmación que necesita para hacerse con su cuerpo.

Sam no tarda en obcecarse, negarse e ignorar el sibilante susurro con tinte embaucador, irritando por momentos a un ser que comienza a prestar atención a Sam como ser humano y no como simple recipiente.

Se abalanza contra él haciendo gala de su agilidad, tomando los brazos de Sam, apresándolos, estampando contra la cama la recia figura del Winchester.

Violando el espacio personal entre ellos, la mirada azul eléctrico intercambia impresiones con las irises del humano atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

La seguridad de Lucifer contrasta con la inseguridad y desconcierto de Sam, cuyas pupilas se dilatan peligrosamente, alertas. 

Intenta moverse sin mucho éxito, el ser sobrenatural apresa con sus fuertes dígitos las extremidades paralizadas. 

—Hueles tan bien…—Aproxima la nariz y aspira el aroma que emana la piel de Sam, la cual segrega su esencia personal por cada uno de sus poros. 

El vello inhiesto, sus trémulos movimientos y la lengua de Sam deshidratada como el resto de su boca, reseca por el desconcierto.

Despega los labios y el ángel caído los escruta con paciencia fijándose en cada detalle de aquellos. 

Aquel cuerpo interesante y apetecible lo llama y él, mediante pasan los segundos, escucha el latir del deseo en su interior. Su recipiente humano lo ayuda a poder experimentar toda aquella sensación que su padre, Dios, le niega a los de su especie. 

—Aléjate—Aquellos segundos de análisis y recreo para Lucifer han ayudado al castaño a centrarse y volver a insistir, su cuerpo respondiendo al ataque enemigo y sacudiéndose en busca de la liberación.

Las manos masculinas y un tanto rudas del diablo acarician los brazos inquietos y mancillan la piel que encuentra a su paso. 

Curiosidad y deseo se interponen en su hacer y la cabeza de Lucifer se precipita en búsqueda de boca y labios de aquel humano que acaba de negarle la entrada a su cuerpo.

—Un día tendrás que aceptarme—El labio superior pegado al inferior del cazador, ligeramente trémulo. Deposita un suave beso y suspira, seguidamente lame el lugar, sonrojado y reseco, hidratándolo con su saliva.

—Suél-ta-me—El coraje haciéndose con Sam, que procura sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para arrebatarse a aquel peso muerto de encima y poder combatirlo.

Lucifer lo acalla con un beso. Apresa la boca, muerde para debilitarla y sus dedos agarran los brazos hasta contener los músculos del joven. Clava las uñas sobre la dermis y escucha el grito de éste morir en la profundidad de su propia garganta. Entonces mete la lengua para someterlo y la enreda contra la suya, poseyendo todo a su paso y saboreando el elixir del Winchester directamente desde su interior.

Sam se revuelve, su corazón late con estrépito, preso de furia y desoriente por igual. 

Lucifer libera uno de los brazos, y deja de herirle, para ascender con él dirección a su cuello y acariciarle el cabello. El beso se vuelve más rudo y los dígitos del ángel se entierran entre las hebras de cabello castaño que destilan olor a champú cítrico.

Los demonios sellan pactos con besos y él medita, mientras saborea la boca ajena, en lo mucho que le agradaría poder hacerse con el cuerpo de Sam de aquella manera…

Quisiera seguir besándole, retirarse momentáneamente para fijar aquellos ojos de niño atrapados en un cuerpo de hombre adulto. Le excitaría someterle a fieros mordiscos en su nariz respingona, en su barbilla puntiaguda y sobre la tosca nuez.

Sí, el sino había sido generoso a la hora de dotarle un recipiente tan tentador, masculino y vigoroso. El cuerpo del cazador era toda una belleza, un portento de la naturaleza, como si lo hubieran esculpido a medida para él. 

Se aparta y lee la ira intensa que proyectan aquellos ojos acusadores, entonces sonríe.

—¡Acabaremos contigo!—Apretando los dientes; los labios magullados y enrojecidos por la brutalidad del beso.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Tu hermano y tú?—Alza la ceja y sus manos tantean por el pecho caliente de Sam, acariciándolo. Éste las aparta con un golpe y se incorpora en la cama, lo suficiente como para poder defenderse, aunque no tanto como para atacar a un ser como Lucifer—. ¿Acaso crees que puedes detener los designios del destino? No, Sam, no puedes. Tu hermano nació para ser el recipiente de Miguel y tú…—Descienden sus manos y acarician con mimo el ombligo hasta detenerse en el pubis—… tú serás mío. 

—¡NUNCA!—Ante el contacto con su zona íntima, Sam da un salto y hace el amago de buscar algo, un arma, o tal vez ganar tiempo suficiente para elucubrar una idea que lo ayudara a deshacerse del intruso infernal.

Lucifer se levanta de la cama con un movimiento fluido, escrutando al Winchester con la mirada cargada de seguridad y diversión.

—Pese a todo lo que puedan asegurar escrituras y cuentos sobre mí, soy paciente, Sam–Camina con pasos lentos, rodeándolo como si fuera su presa—. Tú vendrás a mí…

Alarga el brazo hacia el rostro ceñudo del joven y le acaricia el pómulo tiernamente, casi comprensivo.

—Mi nombre es Lucifer - una breve pausa en la que el cazador cree sudar frío- y desde poco después del inicio de las eras se fragua una batalla en la que sólo podrá haber un vencedor que instaure su potestad en el mundo. 

Sam niega intermitentemente con la cabeza.

—Tú, Samuel, eres mi elegido. Nosotros, juntos—Las cuencas de los ojos abriéndose expresivas para así intentar demostrar al menor de los Winchester su entusiasmo y la seguridad—. Cuanto antes asimiles el objetivo de vuestra existencia, la de tu hermano y tú, tanto mejor.

—Nosotros no somos títeres vuestros…—Sigue negando Sam, cabeza en alto, los puños apretados. ¿Acaso no podía ser dueño de su propio destino? Se negaba a creer que su hermano y él tuvieran que verse inmiscuidos en una guerra patética de ángeles y de egos.

—No eres un títere, eres mi compañero. Seremos uno—Maquilla sus palabras Lucifer, haciendo gala de su capacidad persuasiva una vez más.

Sam alarga un brazo para detener sus movimientos. No quería que Lucifer siguiera hablando y mucho que menos que volviera a acercarse a él. 

—MÁRCHATE—Firme. Lucifer no quería matarlo, así que estaría a salvo.

El ángel caído arquea los labios y desaparece finalmente. Reina la tranquilidad en la oscura estancia en donde se encontraba el Winchester aquella noche.  
Una falsa calma antes de que se precipitara una tormenta.

—Estás equivocado…—Porque Sam era solo un hombre, sí, pero siempre había nadado a contracorriente de todos, y aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción—. Nosotros podemos ser dueños de nuestro destino, ya lo verás—Sentándose en la cama nuevamente y ocultando su rostro empapado en sudor contra las palmas, como si así pudiera protegerse de todo mal—. Dean y yo, juntos, podremos con todo y contra todos.

O aquello mismo habría dicho su hermano, ¿no?

Sonríe. 

Fuera como fuera lo que aconteciera, lo afrontarían cuando llegara el momento. 

Por aquel entonces, respira tranquilo… y cuando sus dedos se deslizan por el rostro y acaban rozando sus labios violentados, siente un ligero escalofrío.

Escocían, permanecían candentes…

…Como el mismo infierno.


End file.
